Russell Merville
Russell Merville is Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1, or simply just Ranger 1, the Red Ranger & leader of the Train Quantum Guardians. When he succumbs to the darkness by Emperor Zedd, he becomes Ranger 1: Shadow Mode. Biography Russell is the twin brother of Melanie, having been born after her. He is like any other boy, except that he has high levels of imagination. As a boy, he would play with his brothers & sisters at their secret base, which is a giant tree located in their background. However one day during a beach festival, the Castle Terminal rose upon their city. It unleashed what looked like a dark storm, & the Merville children were separated from their parents & eventually found themselves on the Rainbow Line. During the years that followed, the five amnesiac children would travel across the Rainbow Line, being under the protection & guidance of their uncle, the mysterious Conductor Herbert. At the beginning of the series, Russell, for some reason or another, got himself stuck in a Shadow Liner, which surprised the Shadow Creeper, Bag Shadow, for not being one of the children he kidnapped. He then got excited about what was going on as a group of trains appeared. As the trains stopped, Russell got out of the train along with Bag Shadow, as he had no idea what was going on. The Train Quantum Guardians got out of their train & started fighting the Robberons & Bag Shadow. Russell then joins the fight, but got himself knocked unconscious by the Shadow Creep. He woke up in the Train Quantum Guardians' Trainzord & was surprised to see that his brothers & sisters are the Train Quantum Guardians. Herbert & his puppet, Ticket, appear & explain to Russell about their battle. After his explanation, the Train Quantum Guardians are curious why were they chosen to be the Train Quantum Guardians as Herbert replied to them that it was because of their imagination. As the Trainzord Liner reaches the Shadow Liner, Russell got out of the train & enters the Shadow Liner without any equipment. As he got himself injured from the Bag Shadow, his siblings appear & Russell manages to punch the Shadow Creep out of the Shadow Liner. After the Bag Shadow got punched out, they evacuate the siblings & morph into the Train Quantum Guardians to fight the Shadow Monster, along with the Robberons. While fighting, Ranger 1 does a few TransMorphs to his teammates before finishing off Bag Shadow. After Bag Shadow is defeated, the Shadow Creep enlarged itself, but was defeated by the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. Later, they are curious about Ticket's words about them being dead. As the series progresses, Russell met Zedd in the amusement park, unaware that he is the Emperor of Darkness & befriended Zaram, who is a former member of the Shadow Line which the latter renamed himself as Aaron once he becomes Ranger 6. While battling the Shadow Line, the team started to remember their hometown as they would start searching the town. However, the team was horrified to learn that their home was under the Terminal Castle. Even worse, Russell started to have darkness coming out from his body, as he remembers that he was the first one to touch darkness & the reason that Russell is able to teleport into the Shadow Liners. After rescuing their home, the President of the Rainbow Line warns Russell that due to his current state, his parents & friends will have a chance of forgetting him, which saddens Russell. Russell decides to face the Shadow Line alone without having his team involved as he would take their Rainbow Passes & having them destroyed, which it causes the team to not have any memories of their brother & being the Train Quantum Guardians. However, his siblings managed to remember him thanks to the photos that Aaron placed back in their secret hideout as they would fight the Shadow Line for their final battle. Along with the Train Quantum Guardians, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, & seemingly defeated Zedd before Glitta spirited him with a Shadow Liner. Aaron & the other Rainbow Line departs, while the five siblings continue their regular lives, having been reunited with their families, who were able to remember them due to their Imaginations. Personality He is always facing forward & is trying to seize joy out of life. He is a young man whose spirit is like energy. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up & go against the odds. Out of the five Train Quantum Guardians, Russell's Imagination is the highest, & therefore, so is his fighting power. He often acts before he thinks & hates cramped places. Powers & Abilities ; Imagination : Russell & the other Train Quantum Guardians possess a strong Imagination that allows them to see the Trainzords. :; Clairvoyance :: It also gives him small clairvoyance, able to imagine/predict the outcome of his battles. ; Darkness Manipulation : After being affected by Emperor Zedd's darkness for too long, Russell was symbiotically connected to Zedd, gaining several portions of his powers. This trait always active at a low level, as he emitted a dark aura on certain occasions. But once it completed, the darkness can affect his form as well, though still retained his morality & mind. :; Darkness Eruption :: Russell can emit a shockwave of darkness that can destroy nearby enemy troops. :; Darkness Resistance :: Russell himself can resist even stronger darkness, even the ones induced by Zedd, which can potentially harm normal humans. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Red is Ranger 1's default form, accessed by inserting the Red Trainzord into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the track-themed Rail Slasher sword as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Zords *Red Trainzord - Hyper Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Hyper Mode is Russell`s power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, into the Train Quantum Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Railway Blaster Zords *Hyper Trainzord - 0= Ranger 1 was temporarily graded down to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords - -100= Ranger 0 was further graded down to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger -100 (Below Hundred) by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords - }} - Variations= Ranger 1 once became a desaturated white color when he sat out of the fight because he couldn't make the monster laugh & handed his Trainzord to Rosa. White is representative here of the absence of color. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords *N/A - Shadow Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1: Shadow Mode is the ranger form Russell assumes when Emperor Zedd's darkness corrupts his powers. In this form, Russell can even fight on par with Zedd. He can also unleash the darkness as an all-direction attack. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords - Rainbow Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1: Rainbow Mode is assumed when the rest of the Train Quantum Guardians give their powers to Ranger 1, allowing him to use the powers of the entire team. He attains this form by first going over all the TranMorphs from Blue all the way to Orange, before using the Hyper Trainzord to combine his teammates' powers & morphing into this form. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher *Guide Breaker Zords - }} - TransMorphs= TransMorphs are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Red Trainzord for other Trainzord Modules & inserts them into the Train Quantum Morpher. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Platform Blaster Zords *Blue Trainzord - Yellow= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Signal Hammer Zords *Yellow Trainzord - Green= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Green is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 4's Green Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the Tunnel Ax as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Zords *Green Trainzord - Pink= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Bridge Claw Zords *Pink Trainzord - Orange= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Orange is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 6's Build Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the light guide stick-themed Guide Breaker club as his weapon. Russell first attempted to assume this form when Aaron joined the team. Intending to introduce him to the concept of TransMorphs, he took his Trainzord & initiated the morphing sequence while making his own announcement, only for no morphing sequence to occur. The explanation given by Mr. Ticket was that Aaron didn't need to switch lines. Later, he is able to assume this form during the final battle with Zedd, before morphing into Ranger 1: Rainbow Mode. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Guide Breaker Zords *Build Trainzord - Lion= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Lion Mode is a Safari TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Trainzord module with the Lion Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. Armed with larger fists in the shape of lion claws, Ranger 1 - Lion Mode has the power to perform devastating slashes at the enemy. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords *Lion Trainzord - }} }} Family Tree Legendary Ranger Keys Notes *He is the sixth/fourth Red Ranger to have the number 1 embedded on his costume, the first & second being Tommy Oliver & TJ Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger); the third, fourth, fifth being Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, & Bridge Carson (SPD Red Ranger), & the sixth Scott Truman (Ranger Operator Series Red). **However, he is the first Red Ranger to be specifically identified by his number & not his color. *Ranger 1 is the fourth main Red Ranger not to have his color in his name, the first being the Quantum Ranger from Time Force, the second the Crimson Thunder Ranger from Ninja Storm, & the third the Wolf Warrior from Mystic Force. **He's also the first Red Ranger of the main five rangers to not have this since. *Russell is the only male Train Quasar Guardian with an odd number. *He is the only Train Quasar Guardian to use all of his core teammates' powers. **He is also the only member of the core team whose zord is not based on either a bullet train or a subway train. In Russell's case, his zord is based on a steam locomotive. *'Russell' means "little red one" in French.